The Sacrifice
by TheTragedyIs13
Summary: Hermione has to watch her best friend walk to his death with his head held high and without raising his wand to defend himself. One-shot. Enjoy. :


**I literally cannot stop watching DH2 and every time I watch this scene that I've written down, I always try to imagine what Hermione would be thinking. So, lo and behold, I finally wrote it down. I lost it at the end, but other than that, I think I did what I was thinking justice. Whether you think I've done justice is up to you. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the plot line. I just sort of own what Hermione was thinking at this point in time.**_

* * *

She sat close to him, holding his hand tightly as his sobs slowly subsided. Her own tears were drying on her cheeks. She knew she ought to be mourning Fred's death, but she couldn't keep her mind from straying to Harry. Where was he? Had he gone to the Forest without telling them?

At the sound of quiet footsteps behind her, Hermione's head snapped around and she shot to her feet, dragging Ron with her. She felt relief flood through her until she saw his expression.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"We'd thought you'd gone to the Forest," Ron explained.

Harry shook his head, his green eyes dead. "I'm going there now."

He brushed passed them and they were too stunned to stop him.

Harry seemed distant, like he was detaching himself, and Hermione felt her heart break at the sight of her best friend.

"Are you mad? No! You can't give yourself up to him!" Ron insisted, but Hermione caught his arm, stopping him.

There was more to it; she could see it in his dead eyes.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked him slowly. "What is it you know?"

"There's a reason I can hear them – the Horcruxes," Harry explained. "I think I've known for a while…and I think you have to." His voice broke as he nodded at Hermione, whose face started to crumple as she understood what he was doing, what he meant.

"I'll go with you," she said tearfully.

"No, kill the snake," Harry replied. "Kill the snake and then it's just him."

Without a second thought, Hermione rushed forward and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a tight hug. She never wanted to let him go because if she let him go, she knew she would never see him again. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew she had let her best friend meet his death.

Gently, Harry pulled her away and tried to smile at her, but now, instead of his dead eyes, there was a great sorrow in them. Those vivid green eyes had never looked so sad, Hermione thought as Harry gave her arm one last squeeze before nodding once to Ron and then, without another word, he turned and walked slowly down the stairs.

Ron came up beside Hermione and she grabbed his hand. It wasn't until Harry was three flights down that Ron pulled Hermione into a bone crushing embrace. She let the tears fall and didn't care that Ron saw – or heard – her cry. But not a minute later, she felt him shaking. Ron was crying too.

He had lost his brother and was about to lose his best friend, and all in the same night. Hermione clutched him closer and had to clench her jaw to keep from crying out in agony.

Finally, she pulled away and looked up at Ron. His blue eyes were shot with red and tears soaked his face. He attempted a smile but Hermione shook her head and took his hand in hers once more. Together, they walked slowly down to the destroyed Great Hall where the rest of the school was assembled. They steered clear of George, who looked so lost, so desperate, and so heartbreakingly empty and lonely without his twin. Hermione wanted to comfort him, but she knew that wouldn't make things any better.

Instead, she and Ron sat on an empty bench near the doors and waited. They were the only ones who knew what Harry had done. They were the only ones who knew he was going to die – alone.

Nearly an hour passed and Hermione began to feel anxious. Where was Voldemort? Had he already done it? Was Harry dead?

She wondered vaguely if she would feel it when he died. Would she know as soon as it happened? Would she feel him leave this earth to be with his parents, Sirius, and Remus?

The sky began to lighten faintly and it was then that a Hufflepuff boy ran into the Great Hall, his face flushed and his breathing heavy.

"He's coming!" he cried.

As one, the whole of the school got to their feet and made their way out of the castle and to the front courtyard.

Hermione saw Voldemort leading the procession of Death Eaters. Near the front of the group walked Hagrid, ropes tied around his arms and neck. Several Death Eaters, Bellatrix included, walked in front of him, but Hermione swore she saw something in his arms.

Her heart stopped and she felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Her breath whooshed out of her as she realized what it was.

It was Harry. Harry was being carried in Hagrid's arms – and it didn't look like he was moving.

"What is it Hagrid's carrying?" asked Ginny, her voice cracking. She walked ahead of Mr. Weasley, who tried to keep a grip on her arm, but she slipped away. She looked at Neville helplessly, who stood by a pile of rubble with what appeared to be the Sorting Hat clutched in his hands. His brow was furrowed as he squinted at the group. "Neville, who is it?"

Almost as if he had heard her, Voldemort called out.

"Harry Potter is _dead_!"

"No! _NO!_" Ginny shrieked, running forward.

"SILENCE!"

Voldemort Silenced her as Mr. Weasley pulled her back.

"Stupid girl!" he sneered. "Harry Potter is dead." He turned his back on them to look at his followers. He raised his arms and jeered. "Harry Potter is dead! Neh-heh-heh! And now is the time to declare yourself! Come forward and join us - or die," he added, his cold voice menacing.

Hermione felt frozen to the spot, unable to tear her eyes away from Harry's body while Voldemort scanned the crowd of Hogwarts students with his red eyes.

And then a voice called out, echoing over the courtyard, startling Hermione.

"Draco."

All eyes turned to Lucius Malfoy, who had his arm outstretched to his son.

Looking back at Draco, Hermione felt pride as he looked determinedly away from his father, his lower lip quivering.

"Dra-Draco," Lucius tried again, his voice pleading.

"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy called softly.

Hermione saw as Draco looked up at his mother's voice and she could see his resolve faltering.

No, Hermione pleaded to herself. _No, don't go. You can't give in, Draco. Fight it. Fight them._

After a moment's hesitation, Draco Malfoy walked slowly towards his parents, though he was stopped when he was halfway there by Voldemort, who embraced him awkwardly.

"Oh, well done Draco," Voldemort said coldly as he embraced Draco. "Well done."

When he was free, Draco walked to his mother; his father lifted a hand as though to pat Draco on the back, but was shut out by Narcissa, who gave her husband a reproving look.

Then, before Hermione's eyes, she watched Neville limp forward.

She felt as though all the life had been taken from her and it was then that she realized how utterly tired she was. But that didn't stop the confusion she felt as she watched Neville limp forward.

"Well, I must say, I had hoped for better," Voldemort mocked. Behind him, the Death Eaters jeered. "And what is your name, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom," Neville answered, earning more jeers and catcalls from the Death Eaters. Bellatrix's laugh was heard over all the others and Hermione felt a terrible rush of hatred at the sound of the woman's laugh.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find you a place in our ranks," Voldemort began, but Neville cut him off.

"I'd like to say something."

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say," Voldemort said, struggling to keep his voice calm though he clenched his hand in anger.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," Neville said.

"Stand down, Neville!" ordered Seamus.

Neville looked back at Seamus and said, "People die every day! Friends. Family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us – in here!" He pointed to his heart. He looked at the crowd behind him and said, "So's Fred – and Remus – and Tonks. They didn't die in vain!" Neville turned back to Voldemort, who was now laughing cruelly. "But you will! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! _It's not over!_"

The next thing, Neville pulled out a sword from the Sorting Hat and pointed it in Voldemort's direction. In that same moment, something miraculous happened – Harry fell out of Hagrid's arms.

Standing, Harry pointed his wand, aimed at Nagini, and shouted, "_CONFRINGO!_"

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out as the spell hit Nagini and deflected off her, hitting several Death Eaters behind her, knocking them to the ground.

Voldemort, yelling in fury, aimed a spell at Harry, who ducked and ran into the cover of the courtyard pathway.

Ron pulled Hermione away and she didn't resist.

Along with Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Neville, Ron and Hermione were met by Harry at the oak doors as Kingsley deflected a curse.

"Lure him into the castle," Harry ordered. "We have to kill the snake."

"You'll need this!" Hermione said, handing Harry one of the two remaining Basilisk fangs.

He took it and she had to fight the urge to hug him. She nearly gave in just as Neville rushed forward as Mr. Weasley cried out to him.

With a cry of rage, Voldemort shot a spell at Neville, flinging him back into the castle. Ron pulled Hermione out of the way just in time before she was pulled back into the castle.

"We have to think of something," Ron said as Harry ran off in the opposite direction. Hermione knew that that was his way of leading Voldemort away from everyone else. "How can we get the snake away from You-Know-Who?"

Hermione frowned, thinking.

How would they do it?

"We'll have to follow him," she said slowly. "The snake went with Voldemort. It's the only way."

Ron nodded, his expression determined and, together, they crept slowly up the stairs, following Harry and Voldemort. They stopped two flights down and watched behind a pillar as Harry and Voldemort fought.

Voldemort shot Killing Curse after Killing Curse, though, somehow, Harry was able to deflect them. As Harry went to deflect another, Voldemort suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Harry.

Turning just in time, Harry shot out a Stunning spell where it met Voldemort's Killing Curse in the middle.

There was a hissing sound and Harry turned back.

Hermione spotted Nagini slithering slowly towards Harry.

He turned back around and then aimed the joined curses to the stone stairs above them.

They came crashing down on top of Voldemort, but Hermione knew he had already gone.

Harry rushed after him and that left Nagini alone on the stairs.

Hermione nudged Ron, jerked her head in the snake's direction, and then bent to pick up a bit of rubble.

Ron nodded and Hermione edged out from behind the cover of the pillar.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione drew her arm back and then, after exhaling, she chucked the stone at the snake.

Hissing angrily, the snake turned its great ugly head in her direction and began to make its way slowly towards Hermione.

Without hesitating, Hermione chucked a second bit of rubble, this time hitting the snake on the head.

The snake picked up speed as Hermione backed away into a corridor, the snake following her.

So far, so great, she thought with grim satisfaction as the snake edged closer.

Almost cornered, Hermione put her hands out behind her to feel when she hit the wall, but the sound of footsteps drew Nagini's attention away from her and to whatever was behind her – which happened to be Ron, holding a Basilisk fang in his hand.

The snake struck out and Ron stumbled back, his arm hitting the railing. He dropped the fang and stumbled back farther as Hermione rushed forward.

How was she supposed to get around the great snake? she wondered desperately. Looking around, she saw another corridor that branched off and she raced off and took the stairs that led down to the landing below.

She met Ron on the landing, but by this time, Nagini was almost upon them.

The two turned and rushed down the stairs, breathless, as they tried to escape the angry snake.

_Fantastic idea_, Hermione thought darkly as she tried to speed up, _pissing off the invincible snake of Lord Voldemort's._

"Hermione?" Ron panted. "I have to tell you something!"

"I don't want you to say anything that you wouldn't say if we weren't being chased by a giant snake!" she snapped, her breath coming in gasps.

How dare he! she thought as they reached the second to last landing. She didn't want to hear those words unless they were perfectly safe and out of danger.

As the two reached the Entrance Hall, Ron turned back around and, in desperation, shot a Killing curse at the snake. And to no one's surprise, the spell was deflected.

Suddenly, Hermione was falling with Ron pulling her into his arms.

He pulled her close, trying to shield her as the snake rose up.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to think of nothing but the fact that she was in Ron's arms, something she had been dreaming of since she was thirteen.

There was a defiant yell and the sound of something being sliced before a great wind smacked into Ron and Hermione.

Ron held her tighter and she buried her face in his neck.

"It's alright," Neville panted as the wind died down. "I killed her."

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see the last of a gray-ish, black smoke dissolve into the air.

Neville stood atop a pile of rubble that held the oak doors open, the sword of Gryffindor held loosely in his arms. There was a crooked grin on his face and then he hopped down, holding out his hand to Hermione, who took it.

He pulled her to her feet and then pulled Ron to his feet.

"Neville," Hermione gasped, impressed.

"I wish I hadn't been fearing for my life," Ron added. "That must have been wicked, mate."

Neville's grin broadened just as Harry ambled slowly inside.

He looked at Ron, Hermione, and Neville and, without another word, the three rushed forward to embrace him.

Hermione was closest, so she was able to hold on the tightest. Ron's arms came around her and pulled tehm both closer while Neville merely grasped Harry's shoulder, shaking him as he cried out triumphantly.

The group broke away and Hermione let Harry walk into the Great Hall, Neville following. Ron and Hermione stayed out in the Entrance Hall, looking out at the great ruin of their school.

"Hermione, what I wanted to say earlier," Ron began, but Hermione cut him off by crushing her lips to his.

She pulled away after a few minutes and grinned happily up at him.

His blue eyes looked dazed, but then he shook his head and out tumbled the words, "I love you."

Grinning broadly, Hermione said, "I know. And I love you too."

He pulled her close once more and kissed her slowly, gently, as though they had all the time in the world and, in that moment, they did.

Finally, they pulled back and, hand-in-hand, walked back into the Great Hall just as Hagrid strode out, humming happily to himself.

Hermione watched him go and turned back just as a smile formed on Harry's face.

He didn't say a word and neither did Ron or Hermione. She merely glanced down at their entwined hands and then back up at Harry, shrugging.

Harry shook his head and then walked passed them.

Without needing to be told, both Ron and Hermione followed him out of the castle, through the courtyard, and out onto the stone bridge that was now littered with broken statues and giants' bodies. The railings were smashed and broken, great gaps here and there along the way.

When they were nearly to the end of the bridge, Harry finally stopped and mounted a broken pillar, overlooking the ravine.

"Why didn't it work for him?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence with a question that had been bugging her since she had seen Harry walk back into the castle. "The Elder Wand?"

Harry looked back at her and she felt suddenly nervous, realizing for the first time that Harry was standing on the edge of a great precipice.

Unable to stop it, she thought,_ Harry, you've just saved the Wizarding world from the darkest wizard of all time. Now is not the time to play Russian roulette with a broken bridge and a ravine._

He pulled out the wand from his coat pocket and turned it in his hands. Looking back up, Harry said, "It answered to somebody else. When he killed Snape, he thought the wand would become his, but the thing is, the wand never belonged to Snape. It was Draco who Disarmed Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower. Since then, the wand answered to him…until a few days ago, when I Disarmed Draco."

"So that means…" Ron said, trailing off as his eyes widened.

"It's mine," Harry said lightly, twitching the wand.

"What are we going to do with it?" Ron asked.

**"**'_We?_'" Hermione scoffed, turning back to look at him with disbelief.

He shrugged and said, "I'm just saying…that's the Elder Wand. With that, we'd be invincible."

Harry looked back down at the wand thoughtfully and Hermione could almost hear the wheels turning.

Without a word, Harry grasped the wand and Hermione couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open as Harry snapped the wand in half, its broken ends smoking lightly.

Ron let out a tiny gasp and Hermione lurched forward as Harry chucked one end then the other out into the great wide open.

He turned then, grinned briefly, then hopped off the pillar, walking past his stunned friends.

It doesn't matter, Hermione thought to herself as she turned around to look at Harry, who had stopped and was now staring out at the mountains surrounding the school. She felt a great sense of pride as what Harry had just done sunk in. He had destroyed the Elder Wand. No one else would ever own it. Its power was broken.

Walking forward, she took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. He smiled back just as Ron slipped his hand into her other hand.

Together, the trio stared out at the mountains and let what had just happened in the past twenty-four hours sink in.

They had broken into Gringotts, retrieved the Cup, stole a blind dragon and flew over London where they dropped into a lake several hundred miles away. From there, they had Apparated into Hogsmeade where Aberforth saved them before sending them on their way with Neville. The school was attacked, the diadem destroyed, and Fred, Remus, and Tonks were dead. Harry met his death head on and then came back to fight once more. Neville killed Nagini and Harry killed Voldemort.

There was a great feeling of contentment that settled over the three as, as one, they thought the exact thought: Voldemort was dead. He was really dead and he would never come back to create more chaos ever again. The war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters was over and now was the time for peace.

* * *

**Like I said, I think I lost it at the end, but that's for you decide. And that's something I would really love to hear. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this little thing and I would love reviews, 'cause I really do read every single one.**

**Oh, and, uh, is anyone else really finding it hard to cope with the fact that Harry Potter is over right now? For some reason, it's really hitting me and, yeah... I keep watching the movies, listening to the soundtracks, and now I've decided to read the books once again. I just can't stop loving it. :)**


End file.
